


Bleeding for you (Short)

by thebatassassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatassassin/pseuds/thebatassassin
Summary: Inquistor is badly injured and is making her way back to skyhold





	Bleeding for you (Short)

Snow fell around Ara as she struggled up the frozen path. Skyhold couldn’t be far now. she thought. Her hand held on her side where her wound spilled blood over her hand. The cold air was bone-chilling, making her exposed skin numb. They had been fighting in battle when they were overwhelmed by demons and red templars. She told her companions to run ahead so that she could provide cover for them to flee. She was lucky to escape alive but now she wasn’t sure she would arrive alive.  
Her one hand was stained with the blood from her side. Her fingers squeezing her side keeping her awake. Her legs were numb from trudging through the patches of deep snow. She wondered what the others thought. Did they think she was dead? Did she escape? And, what did Cullen think? Oh Maker, Cullen. What would he do if she died, march out and slaughter the people who ended her? She couldn’t bare the thought of him grieving for her. His sad eyes when he was informed, the way he would most likely stand out waiting. This was what compelled her forward.  
She could see Skyhold through the mountains a sigh escaped her lips. She just had to continue through the narrow path. Every step got harder and she was beginning to get dizzy most likely from blood loss. She trudged on the path becoming slick and somewhat steep. She took a step that made her stumble and fall onto the cold snowy path. She lay on her back debating if she should even bother getting up, if she has the strength. The thought of the Inquisition failing because she decided to lay down and die. She pushed herself up groaning at the pain. Her legs seemed like they were made of glass and would shatter at the next step she took.  
She hobbled onto the stone path leading up to the bridge to skyhold. It was a welcoming sight. The bridge seemed to get longer as she stepped onto the stone. She hobbled and stumbled up the bridge collapsing in front of the gate. Her fingers gripping on the bars.  
“Open the gate!” Someone from the battlements called. “The Inquisitor.” The gate was lifted and she fell onto her hands. The first person who came running was Cullen. His arms went around her and he held her close. “Ara… I thought… they told me you were dead.”  
“Not yet.” Her voice was a mere rasp.


End file.
